In the past it has long been recognized that there is a need for a device for use in maintaining an electrical connection of interconnected male and female electrical plugs so that the electrical connection is maintained when axial forces are applied on the conductors to which the plugs are attached. It will be appreciated that, for example, a person using an appliance, such as a hedge trimmer or an electrical drill, first inserts an electrical plug on a short "pigtail" on the appliance into a mating plug of an extension cord only to be confronted repeatedly with the resulting electrical connection being broken each time axial forces are applied to the appliance pigtail. Yet, in use, one must move the appliance often and hence pull upon it putting an axial strain on the pigtail and electrical connection. This invention is of a device to encapsulate the electrical plugs in such a manner so as to assume axial loads applied on the conductors which tend to separate the electrical connection.